Chica's Pain
by GhostPlaysGames
Summary: Two years later after her sister's death, Chica gets bullied and being called names when someone ends up protecting her, where she ends up falling for him (Foxy x Chica).
1. Death of a Sister

_**Author's Note: This was NOT my first (FNaF) fanfiction, I had another one but I didn't like it so I decided to start a new story. I hope this turned out better than the other one. The characters are: Foxy, Chica, Toy Chica (Not in a lot), Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap. This does contain Foxy x Chica and if you do not like the ship, don't read it. No OC request and will not in this story in this story. Don't remind me for grammar and (maybe) spelling mistakes, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 – Death of a Sister**

Chica and Cheeks were packing up for a family vacation, is what they sometimes called it. They lived on their own because their dad died from a fire while he was working at a restaurant, and their mom died from heart cancer. Every year, they always visit their parent's grave. While Chica was packing her things her sister was already done and was waiting outside her door.

"Are you finished packing yet?" Cheeks asked.

"Yes, I'm almost done." Chica replied.

"Anyways, are you excited to go to Quebec? I can't wait."

"Yeah, I hope our flight won't delay again."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Yeah, you wish."

Chica was finally done packing as she grabbed her suitcase. Cheeks was so excited to go, she couldn't wait any longer. Chica and Cheeks had finished their breakfasts, Cheeks was the first to finish. After they finished, Cheeks was waiting impatiently for her sister.

"Come on, Chica. We don't want to miss our flight, again."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold your feathers."

While Chica was driving, they talked for a little.

"I hat red light, always have to wait for the green light to show up." Cheeks said.

"Well we don't want to crash and have an accident, do you?"

"No. Can we listen to some music?"

"Sure thing, Cheeks."

Chica turned on the radio, when they heard their favourite song came on so they decided to sing. When Chica and Cheeks were singing, they didn't see the red light. They didn't realized this when they heard a honk and ended up crashing really badly.

Chica and Cheeks were brought to a hospital, by some people who noticed the crash. Their flight did come to a delay, again. Chica woke up and saw light coming from the ceiling. She blinked a few times then sat up. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital.

"Where's Cheeks?" She wondered.

"Ah, about time you woke up." The doctor said startling Chica.

"Oh, you startled me."

"Sorry about that. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you should be out of the hospital in a few days."

"Ok, but where is my sister?" Chica asked.

"Your sister will be fine, she-"He was then interrupted by someone calling him. He told Chica he'll be back shortly.

"Ma'am, I'll be back, just rest for a little ok?"

"Ok, doctor. Call me Chica." Chica replied.

The doctor just nodded and left Chica alone as she looked around again. The doctor came in to Cheeks' room with a nurse beside her. The nurse then told the doctor something serious. His face went sad when she told him the bad news. The doctor nodded and went back to Chica's room to tell her the bad news.

"Chica, I'm sorry to tell you this, but..."

"But what?"

He then took a deep breath and told her.

"I-I'm afraid your sister couldn't make it out alive."

Chica's eyes widened as she noticed what he meant and started to tear up. She couldn't believe her sister was going to die and now she was all alone.

"Chica, is there anything I could do for you?" The doctor asked.

"I want my sister to be alive."

"Chica, I can't. There's nothing to do about it, I'm very sorry about your sister."

"Then can I see her then?"

"Yes you may." He then called out a nurse to help Chica up. They all made it to Cheeks room as Chica was still crying. She then walked over to Cheeks and hugged her. Cheeks was startled by this then looked at Chica.

"Cheeks, I will miss you. You were always excited sometimes and help me also, but I guess this is it. The last time I'll hear and see you. I love you, sis." She started to cry even more.

"I love you too, Chica." Were the last words she could hear. Cheeks eyes closed slowly as Chica looked at her shocked.

"No, no, no, not now, please." Chica heard no response from her, so she just hugged the lifeless body. The room went silent and all they could hear was Chica crying. She then had a funeral and saw the coffin getting buried. That was the last time she could see her sister.

_Two Years Later..._

Chica was very silent lately, even though she was the only person in the house. She had a lot of memories about her sister and their parents. She even also had dream that they were alive. The only thing she wished for is to have her family back.

_End of Chapter 1_

_**Author's Note: First chapter done. I sure am bad at sad moments; at least I got the first chapter done. Not sure when I'll get the second chapter done, but I'll think about some ideas, maybe have some requests, too. See you in the next chapter! **_


	2. Two Golden Bullies

_**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is out, everyone. I'm trying to think of some Ideas as I write this story or chapter. I'm trying my best to make the story good also. I have some ideas in my head, but I can't do it until I get there. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**Chapter 2 – Two Golden Bullies **

Chica couldn't sleep because she has been having nightmares about her sister. She moved a lot in her bed, too. She was in a middle of a nightmare when she woke up from a beeping sound. She looked at her clock and it was 8:30 AM. She was almost late for high school to start. She got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out the door.

_8:45 AM| Fazbear High School..._

Chica finally arrived at school and went to her class. When she waited for the teacher to come, she saw the two golden animals that have been bulling her last year. She just ignored them when she saw the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Good morning class, how is everyone?" The teacher asked.

"Good Mr. Fazbear" Everyone replied especially Chica.

"Remember you can call me Freddy, if you like. Now let's take attendance shall we?"

After about 2 minutes of calling everyone's names, he then started to talk. Chica was listening to Freddy when she got hit by a paper ball in the head. She then unfolded the paper ball and reads it.

_What a loser you are. No one likes you and you look ugly today, too. Why were you even born anyway? You should go die in a hole or something, LONER! I wish you were never born. You're a stupid chicken, you know that right? Don't forget that you are a LOSER! _

Chica was shocked at what she just read and was offended. She started to rip the paper when Freddy came to her.

"Chica, what are you doing with that paper?" Freddy asked.

"Someone wrote me a rude letter to me, so I ripped it."

"Chica, can I at least read what it says."

"But I don't want to be embarrassed by reading it out loud."

"Don't worry, I won't read it to the whole class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please give me the paper so I can read it."

Chica then gave the paper to Freddy and started reading it. He examined the paper then looked at Chica.

"Do you know who wrote this, Chica?"

"Yes, It was Goldie." She pointed at the golden bear.

"Goldie, did you wrote this?"

"No I didn't, Freddy."

"Don't lie to the teacher, Goldie."

"I'm not lying, I promise."

"I guess it's true. Chica you need to stop writing these letters just to blame it on Goldie."

"But I'm not, Fred-"Freddy interrupted Chica with a serious tone.

"Chica, if I see you do this one more time, I'm going to suspend you, Ok."

"Yes, Freddy." Chica sigh as Freddy went back to his desk.

_Lunch Time..._

Chica was being punched and kicked by Goldie and Springtrap and was thrown at her locker. Chica started to tear up when she keeps hearing bad comments about her.

"YOU'RE AN UGLY CHICKEN!" Springtrap shouted at her.

"HEY EVERYONE, CHICA IS A FAT AND UGLY CHICKEN. SHE IS JUST ACTING COOL SO SHE CAN BE WITH THE COOL PEOPLE!" Goldie shouted to everyone as they laughed and made fun of her... except one.

Chica then ran into the supply closet and started crying. Why she was running into the supply closet, she didn't notice the figure was following her.

"Why do people hate me so much? I just don't get it." Chica said.

She then heard the door opened and thought it was the janitor, but it was someone else. She looked at the figure. It had a crimson fur with fox ears, a shirt with the number 87 on it; it had brown torn-upped pants, a hook on his right hand, and an eye patch on his right eye.

"I heard what everyone said to you. It was really mean and offensive." He said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're joking about those words you say."

"I'm not joking. I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah right, trying to be innocent to me, aren't you?"

"I am innocent, ok. I'm just trying to help you, but you don't believe me."

"Then how can I trust a crimson fox, huh?"

"I can't show you, but I can tell you and my name is Foxy."

"Yeah right, just leave me alone and cry out my tears, Foxy."

"I don't like to see a girl crying."

"Can you just leave, please and I have a name you know, it's Chica."

He then nodded and was about to walk out o the room when he said.

"You look nice, Chica." She then blushed a little at what he just said. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, Foxy!" He then turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you." Was all she could say. Foxy nodded again and walked away.

"Maybe he isn't mean after all." Chica thought.

She then thought about it, after all she did need someone to help her. She also didn't know why he told her she looked nice so she just let it go away. She then decided not to trust him for now. Chica heard the bell rung and ran outside the room and went to her third period class.

_End of Chapter 2_

_**Author's Note: That concludes chapter 2 everyone. Foxy will only talk in a normal voice (even though he is a pirate). I do have ideas for the next chapter so you'll find out what will happen soon. I'll post chapter 3 when I'm done writing it. See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Falling for a Fox

_**Author's Note: Chapter 3 complete. I may upload new chapters today or tomorrow, depending on if I have time. I will get other chapters done, don't worry. I did realize the first chapter was a little short, but I make them three pages long (Microsoft Word). I forgot to mention, Freddy will not be in a lot in this story. Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**_

**Chapter 3 – Falling for a Fox**

After Chica had her horrible day at school, she got home and decided to take a nap. She did have a stressful day, of course. She can't take the pain anymore, she obviously needed help. The only person she would think of to help her was that fox she was talking to, but she still didn't trust him. The next day, Chica was driving to school with a sore arm. Every time she moved it, her pain gets a little worse.

"Hopefully my arm will be better tomorrow." She said.

"Hopefully your arm will come off." She then heard a voice from behind her. It was Springtrap and Goldie.

"Can you just leave me alone, please? I have enough pain from yesterday."

"I see. Then let me help you with that, what do you thing, Springtrap?" Goldie asked.

"Don't you mean us, Goldie?"

"I guess two is better than one right?"

"Yep, and I know what to do." Springtrap and Goldie grinned at Chica.

She then backed away slowly until she hit a wall. The two golden figures then grabbed Chica and started to punch and kick her arms and legs. Every time they punch her arm, she cries in pain.

"Please, stop. You're making my arm worse."

"Then let us help you then, you gay chicken." Goldie said as he punched her sore arm and body while Springtrap just kicked her legs. After a few more punches and kicks, Goldie then decided to finish her off.

"I always knew you were a weak chicken."

He was about to give her one last punch when his arm was stopped by a hand. Goldie, Springtrap and Chica looked at the figure. It was the same person Chica saw yesterday. She was happy she didn't get punched.

"You should find someone else to beat, you yellow bear."

"Why don't you leave me alone you stupid crimson fox."

"Screw you."

Screw you, too."

Goldie and Springtrap kicked Chica and left without a word. Foxy then helped Chica up and thanked him.

"T-thank you for saving me, F-Foxy." She said blushing a little.

"You're welcome, Chica."

As Foxy left, Chica was in deep thought. She always speaks clearly when she talked to someone, but this time, she didn't. She also didn't know why she blush a little when she was around him.

"Why do I blush when I'm around him? I guess he does look kind of cute. Wait, what?" Those words what she thought went around her head.

"Do I like him? No, no, no that can't be true. I'm probably having another stressful day." She thought.

She just ignored at what she thought and went to her third period class. After school, Chica was driving home while she was in deep thought.

"I wonder if I could see him again; that crimson fur, glowing yellow eyes, that shiny hook, and that cute face." She was thinking about him when she heard a honk.

"HEY! Can you please move ma'am, it's a green light." The man said in his car.

"Oh, sorry." Chica then moved forward and went home.

The next day, Chica was walking down a hallway at school when she saw Foxy walking past her.

"H-hi Foxy."

"Hi Chica." He replied to her.

He then went to his class as Chica watched him leave. While Chica was walking to her class, she got pushed onto the lockers.

"Good morning wimpy chicken. Feeling any better?" Springtrap asked as Goldie laughed at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Springtrap answered his question.

Goldie and Springtrap kept punching and kicking her until she was weaker.

"Please stop, you're hurting my arm more." Chica said as tears were coming down her face.

"Do you think we're going to stop? NO! No one is going to help you except that annoying fox."

"He's not annoying. He's trying to help."

"Yeah right. You're just saying that so you can have company. He's a useless fox."

"He has a name, you know."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, but you should care."

He just ignored the last part of what she said. Goldie and Springtrap then punched her once more, and then shoved her in a locker. Goldie then closed the locker and locked it.

"I hope you die in there, wimpy chicken." Goldie said.

They both left and ignored the screams from the locker and headed to class. Chica was banging on the locker and yelling for help. She then gave up and started to cry.

"Someone please help me." She said as she started to cry even more.

Foxy asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom and told him he got 5 minutes. He was walking to the bathroom when he heard crying. He heard the crying and headed towards it. He then tried to unlock the lock but it didn't work. He couldn't take and anymore so he just breaks the lock with a pair of pliers. He then opened it and saw Chica crying.

"Are you ok, Chica?"

She didn't respond and ran towards him for a hug. She blushed at what she did and hugged tighter. Foxy was startled that she hugged him and hugged back as he slightly blushed.

"T-thank you, F-Foxy"

"You're welcome, Chica."

They both hugged for a few minutes and started to separate. Foxy left to go to the bathroom very badly as Chica went to her second period class. She was thinking about what she did to Foxy.

"Why did I hug him? I guess I needed comfort. I'm just glad that he was the one that opened the locker."

She then walked in the classroom when she got yelled at for being late for class. She just ignored her and went to an open desk as class continued.

_End of Chapter 3_

_**Author's Note: Another chapter done. I'm still thinking of ideas for the fourth chapter. Don't worry I'll get it done soon. This is possibly the longest chapter I've done so far. Usually I make every chapter 3 pages long on Microsoft Word. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! **_


	4. Foxy Cares

_**Author's Note: It's been a day since I upload a chapter. I did need a break from it. My wireless mouse isn't working so I'm using my mouse on my laptop. It's not that important, I'm just saying. I may do 4 pages long, I'm not 100% sure. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**_

**Chapter 4 – Foxy Cares **

Before lunch started, Chica got pushed into a wall and got punched in the face. Chica's arm started to get worse every day almost the same time. She fell on the ground when she heard Goldie talking.

"Hey Chica, where's my lunch money? You know you owe me some money."

"When did I owe you money?"

"It doesn't matter. You have 5 seconds to give me my lunch money before I kick your stomach."

"1... 2... 3..."

While Goldie and Springtrap were counting, Chica was searching for her money when she realized she left it in her locker.

"4..."

"WAIT! I left my money in my locker. Can I go get it?"

"You ran out of time, Chica. Prepare for my amazing soccer skills."

He was about to kick her stomach he got punched in the stomach.

"OW! What on earth was that all about?" He asked as he looked at the fox who punched his stomach.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl?"

Chica was happy that he came. She was glad there was someone to help her, but she didn't know why he is helping her.

"Dude, she is just a worthless girl. Look around fox, does anyone care about her?"

"Yes, and I know who does."

"Then tell me then, fox."

"It's me."

Chica's mind exploded at what he just said. "H-he cares about me?" She wondered in her head.

"You know what fox, f*ck you. Springtrap, let's go."

Springtrap nodded and they both walked away. Foxy helped Chica up then asked a question.

"Why do you care about me, Foxy?"

"Because... I-I don't know, Chica." Foxy said as he messed up a bit.

"Oh... If you're lying you don't have to answer my question, just saying."

Foxy didn't respond as they both just stared into each other's eyes. They didn't realize what was going on around them. There were a few minutes of awkward silence so Foxy decided to break it.

"Oh I almost forgot. Do you want to go skating with me on Saturday? I bought 2 tickets."

"Sure, it's just that... I don't know how to skate."

"That's ok. I'll teach you. Just wait for me, ok?"

"Ok then."

They both walked to the cafeteria to buy their lunches and sat and talked so they get to know each other more. After school ended, Chica was driving home while Foxy took the bus. They both waved goodbye to each other and left.

Foxy was sitting by the window looking outside, when he heard Springtrap singing.

"Foxy and Chica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Springtrap." Springtrap kept singing while Goldie was laughing.

"Make me, fox."

Foxy growled and punched Springtrap as he punched back. They both then started punching each other.

"Go Springtrap, you can do it." Goldie cheered for Springtrap.

The bus driver was driving when he heard punches from behind him.

"Can you please stop punching at each other? I'll kick you out if you don't stop." He said.

They didn't hear him because the people were cheering. The bus driver stopped the bus then kicked them out.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me." The bus driver then closed the door the left.

Foxy and Springtrap just stared at each other, angrily then walk home.

Meanwhile, Chica was at home making dinner. It was a little early for dinner but she got hungry. She didn't know what to make so she just made pizza. Pizza was Chica's favourite food to eat. She was waiting for the pizza to be ready when she heard a bell ring from an oven.

"Pizza's ready." She said to herself. Shy put on her gloves and grabbed the pizza and smelled it.

"Mm smells good. I can't wait to eat this."

She waited for the pizza to cool down and started eating it. After about 20 minutes, she finished her last slice and watched some TV.

"I wonder what's on TV." She asked. She was searching for a channel when she saw her favourite TV show is on.

"Ooh, another episode. What's it going to be this time?"

The TV show she was watching was Seinfeld. It was always her favourite TV show to watch. She watched almost every episode. When she was in the middle of watching the episode, she fell asleep. She had a nightmare where she was alone.

_Chica's Dream..._

"_H-hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. She then saw someone laughing. It did look familiar to her. She was walking towards him when she just tripped from a foot. _

"_What a useless chicken, you are." _

"_F-Foxy? I thought you ca-"She was then cut off my Foxy. _

"_Why would I care about a stupid and lonely chicken?" _

"_But Foxy, were friends."_

"_Friends? We were never friends, Chica. I always hated you."_

_He was about to punch her in the face when she woke up. _

_Real World..._

"Oh. It was just a dream." She sighed in relief. She then turned off the TV and went to bed. She slept well and this time, she didn't have a nightmare or a dream.

_End of Chapter 4_

_**Author's Note: Fourth chapter done! I do have plans for the next one so please be patient. I will get the fifth chapter done ASAP! My dad fixed my mouse problem while I was typing this. Again, I'm just saying. See you in the next chapter! **_


	5. Skating Lessons

_**Author's Note: Fun Fact, I had these ideas in my head because I thought it would come true and I decided to make it a story instead of a movie. Here's chapter five, everyone. I guess I was wrong about having 4 pages long on Microsoft Word, but I may have some chapters 4 pages long, I'm not really sure. Anyways, enjoy the fifth chapter! **_

**Chapter 5 – Skating Lessons**

It was Saturday and Chica was ready to go. She was kinda nervous about going on the ice. She remembered the time when she was little; she used to skate in a medium-size puddle with her sister. When someone or she says sister, she remembers her at the hospital dying. She tries to get it out of her head, but it sometimes works.

She was waiting for Foxy when she saw Goldie and Springtrap there. She gasps and tried to hide and it worked. She was happy they didn't spot her. She then saw Foxy walking past her and tapped his leg.

"Psst, down here."

"Uh, what are you doing down there?"

"I saw Goldie and Springtrap so I hid here."

"Oh. You ready to learn to skate?"

"Yeah, I just need to put on my skates first." She said as she got up from her hiding place.

"Same here."

They both walked in a room where people put on their skates. Chica was struggling to get her skates on when Foxy helped her.

"You need help?"

"Yeah."

Chica blushed a little of what this reminded her, especially when he put the skates on her foot. It reminded her of her being Cinderella and Foxy being the prince.

"T-thank you, F-Foxy."

"You're welcome, Chica." When they were both walking outside to the ice rink, Chica nearly fell when Foxy grabbed her.

"Be careful. You got to get use to walking in skates." He said.

"Oh, ok." Chica responded.

After about a minute or two, they finally arrived at the rink, along with a few trips from Chica. Before Chica could skate, they both saw Goldie and Springtrap skating towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up. Two lame lovebirds skating together." Goldie teased as Chica looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Just leave her alone. You're annoying me and Chica." Foxy said.

"We'll leave you alone, but first..."

Goldie and Springtrap shoved Foxy away and they both grabbed on to Chica's arms and started skating. Chica was struggling to let her arms free but it was hold on tight. They were moving faster and faster until they let her arms go as she fell on the ice nearly breaking her nose. Goldie and Springtrap laughed at her and left as Foxy skated towards her.

"You ok Chica?"

"No, my arm feels worse now."

"Well at least it's not your leg. Here, I'll help you up."

Foxy then help Chica up as she quietly scream at her sore arm.

"Do you still want to learn to skate?" Foxy asked.

"I guess so."

"Ok, just be careful. I don't want you to have a cast on your arm."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You sure like to keep me safe don't you?"

"Heh, just trying my best." Foxy blushed a little while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, let's get started then, shall we?"

Chica didn't listen the instructions at what Foxy was telling her. All she was listening to was his smooth and soft voice coming from his mouth. She was still in thought until her name was called.

"Chica!"

"Huh, what, who... oh."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Uh... y-yes, yes I did."

"Good. Now this is only for beginners so grab my hand."

"Grab your hand?"

"Yes, once you get used to skating you won't need me to give you a little push."

"Oh... ok then."

Chica then grabbed Foxy's hand as he started to skate. Chica closed her eyes as Foxy started to speed up a little. He then let go of her arm as Chica screamed a little.

"Chica you can open your eyes now, look."

Chica slowly opened her eyes and gasp as her legs were moving.

"Foxy look! I'm doing it."

"See, I knew you can do-"

He was then interrupted when Chica slipped and fell on top of him, blushing.

"Oh... sorry." Chica said as her face was almost red.

Foxy didn't respond, he just stared at her purple eyes as she stared at his golden eyes. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes until Chica got up and apologized again. Chica did learn a few tip of skating from Foxy. They were there for about two hours until they left the skating rink and said goodbye to each other.

"Bye Chica. See you on Monday."

"Bye Foxy. See you soon."

They both then walked the opposite directions from each other. Chica drove home while Foxy was taking the bus again.

_End of Chapter 5_

_**Author's Note: Finally done! I was being lazy to do this chapter, don't know why though. I was thinking about what's going to happen in chapter 6 while I was in my bed (no joke). Oh yeah, happy April fool's day? I don't know who celebrates it though, but whatever. This chapter had fewer words than I thought. See you in the next chapter! **_


	6. A Pervert Fox

_**Author's Note: Chapter 6 ideas finally in the story. I did have these ideas in my head. This story is also on Wattpad! The username is the same on Fanfiction (The title too). I've been thinking about the ending to the story, but the only problem is I can't decide on how to end it. I'm not sure about a sequel either. I do have different sequels as well but again, I'm not sure if I will make it. **_

**Chapter 6 – A Pervert Fox**

Chica woke up from her alarm and looked at the time (_**Sounds like a start of a story)**_. She almost forgot it was Monday. She then turned off her alarm and yawned before getting out of the bed. Usually when she wakes up, she usually does her morning routine which was starting to get boring.

_Fazbear High School | 9:00 AM..._

Chica was walking to her class when she saw Foxy walking past her.

"Good morning Foxy."

"Morning Chica. A beautiful day isn't?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Chica..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hang out at the cafeteria at lunch?"

"Sure, I guess; even though I have no one else to talk to."

"Ok then. See you at lunch."

"Bye Foxy."

Foxy then left as Chica just watched him leave. She couldn't stop looking at him. She was then startled by the bell that rang. She was late for her first period class.

"Oh sh*t, I'm late for class."

Chica ran as fast as she can to her class. She made it on time when the teacher called her name.

"Chica?"

"Here."

"You're late again, Chica. Looks like you're going to get a late slip."

"Ok Mr. Fazbear."

Chica walked to a random desk that was open. She then turned around and heard Goldie and Springtrap silently giggling at her.

"Looks like the chicken didn't cross the road on time." Springtrap said as Goldie laugh at his joke.

"Just shut up. You're starting to give me a stressful day." She said.

Goldie and Springtrap ignored her and listened to Freddy talking about chemistry.

_11:30 AM | Cafeteria..._

Chica waited in line holding her money. She then bought her lunch and was trying to find Foxy.

"Hey Chica! Over here."

She then heard him and walked towards him. They both didn't realize a foot was in her way and she tripped. Her lunch went flying and went all over her body.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Goldie asked while Springtrap was laughing at her. Chica then started to tear up.

"Are you ok, Chica?" Foxy asked.

Chica just ignored him and ran to the bathroom to clean herself. Foxy ran after her while Springtrap laughed at a joke Goldie told.

"Looks like the chicken is going to be the foxes lunch." They both then laughed.

_11:40 AM | Girls Bathroom..._

Chica was crying near a sink while trying to wash her face using her good arm. Chica then heard a knock and replied.

"What do you want?" She asked still sobbing.

"Do you need any help?"

"No Foxy. You can't come inside."

"I have a towel for you."

She then sigh and opened the door and saw Foxy holding a blue towel. She then looked behind him and saw Springtrap and Goldie.

"That fox is such a perv." Goldie and Springtrap said in usion. Foxy heard them and turned around.

"HEY EVERYONE, FOXY IS LOOKING INSIDE THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"

"Wow. He is such a perv." A girl said.

"I'm not looking inside. I'm just giving her a towel." Foxy said trying to defend himself.

"If you're being a perv, then go inside." Goldie said as he and Springtrap shoved Foxy inside the bathroom.

He was struggling to get out but they were in his way. He then started to get angry.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted.

"What a gay fox. He shouldn't be with the cool kids. Let's go guys." A boy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gay or a perv. I'm trying to leave the girls bathroom."

"That's what makes you gay, being inside the girls' restroom."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to him."

"That's a good idea, Jake." The others agreed and left.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Foxy shouted at Goldie and Springtrap.

"Trying to help you get with the cool teens."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING ME! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

Goldie and Springtrap didn't care and shoved him even deeper into the bathroom. They throwed him in against the wall and left as Springtrap slammed the door. Chica's eyes widen at what she saw and looked at Foxy as he looked at his feet with a sad expression.

"Are you ok Foxy?" She asked.

"No. Now everyone is going to think I'm gay and weird."

"Now you know how I feel being bullied."

"It's not the first time that happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'll have to tell you what happened back in elementary school." He said as he started to tear up a little.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you want to."

"I know, but I guess I'll tell what happened."

_End of Chapter 6_

_**Author's Note: Cliffhanger? I don't know but his backstory popped in my head when I was writing the last part. The author's note was page 4... Wow. Chapter 6 is finally done, seventh coming soon, don't worry I won't be a jerk and wait until it is time. I haven't got that much homework that lately so I guess it gives me time to make more chapters. But anyway, another short chapter, oh well. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! (So many I guesses... sh*t I wrote it again)**_


	7. Foxy's Backstory

_**Author's Note: Chapter seven is complete! We ended it off with (I think) a bit of a cliffhanger, but not too much. I have a bit of a cold while typing this and the last chapter as well. I've been having this for about three or four days now. Hopefully I'll be better soon. And also, I also added Bonnie to the story, but he isn't in that much either. **_

**Chapter 7 – Foxy's Backstory**

"Are you sure you want to tell me what happened when you are in elementary school?" Chica asked.

"Yes. This will tell you why I'm helping you." Foxy responded.

_Flashback..._

_Foxy was in his bed sleeping when he heard his mom on the phone. He got up then started walking downstairs quietly so his parents won't hear. He then listens closely to what every word he can hear from his mom. _

"_This is your problem, not mine... No I'm not coming with you... But... fine. I'll be there tomorrow... goodbye."_

_She then hung up and sat down, frustrated. She was then startled by Foxy._

"_Mom, who were you talking to?" Foxy asked._

"_Oh... you startled me. That was my boss. He wanted me to go to America for something... important. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I promise I'll be back." _

"_Ok mom."_

"_Ok sweetie, go back to bed."_

_He then ran off to bed as she sighed. She couldn't tell him what she was doing. She had to keep it a secret from her husband and her son. She then walked upstairs to take a shower and went to bed after. _

_The next day..._

_Foxy and his dad were at the front door, hugging their mother. Foxy did cry a little but his mother said she promise to be back. The then separated from the hug as their mother walked towards her car. _

"_Take care, you two." She said as she waved from the window. They both waved back as Foxy cried even more and hugged his dad. They hugged while the car started to disappear slowly._

"_Are you sure mom is going to be back?" _

"_I'm sure, son." _

_Two years later..._

_It has been over two years and Foxy and his dad started to get worried. She never came back. No one knew what happened to her. It's like she just... disappeared. Foxy then sighed when heard his dad calling._

"_Foxy, you're gonna be late for school."_

"_I'm coming dad." He then walked downstairs, ate breakfast, and walked to the school bus. _

_Elementary School | 10:30 AM..._

_Foxy was walking down a hallway holding his textbooks, a pencil case and a binder when he ended up getting shoved into a wall by a lavender bunny._

"_Say pal, where's your mom? Oh that's right, GONE!" The bunny said as he started laughing. _

"_Leave me alone, Bonnie. I've had enough pain for today."_

"_How about we do the opposite, alright?" _

_Bonnie then started to punch Foxy in the stomach multiple times. _

"_Please, stop."_

"_Do you think I'm going to stop you stupid fox?" _

_Bonnie's punches gets harder and harder every time he punches Foxy's stomach. He has been bullying Foxy ever since his mother disappeared. His dad was always busy with his work. He usually never had time to play with him. _

"_Ladies first right? The first to die."_

"_She never died. She just disappeared."_

"_You'd wish she did."_

_Four Years Later..._

_Foxy was finally graduating from elementary school. The only odd thing was that Bonnie stopped making fun of him two years ago. I guess he didn't care about him anymore. This was the last year he ever saw him. He hasn't seen his face or talked to him in a while. He did bully him for about four years. _

_End of Flashback..._

"So a bunny named Bonnie used to bully you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why he stopped."

"Wow... I'm sorry about your mother by the way."

"It's ok. She did promise to be back, but I guess she lied. It's also quiet at my house."

"Mine is probably worse than yours."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a long story. If you want to hear what happened."

"I don't care. I'll listen to your story."

"Alright then. I'll make the story short. My mother died from heart cancer, my dad died from a fire and my sister... died not too long ago. She died from a car crash." Chica then started to cry.

"Oh... I'm sorry about your family."

"You don't need to be sorry, it's just... it's very lonely at home. I just want someone to be there." She then started to cry a little more.

"Losing a family member is a tough thing to live without." Foxy said.

"I know, it's just so boring... and sad being all alone at home."

"Hey, you gotta get used to life you know?"

"Anyways, we gotta go, class is starting in a few minutes." Foxy said as he got up.

"I'm coming." Chica also got up.

"Chica, before you go..."

She then looked back at him and just listened to him.

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure, why not."

"See you after school then."

"Bye Foxy."

Chica watched him leave again, until she couldn't see him.

"Is it true that I actually love him? Does he even love me?" She asked in her head. She just shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, a bit dirty though.

_End of Chapter 7_

_**Author's Note: A lot of talking/roleplay in this chapter, oh well. I still have a cold though. I'm not sure how I got it. I'm also not sure If this is a short chapter or not because the last chapter was exactly 1'000 words. I'm still thinking of some ideas or the next chapter. I also may make a new story, but its Super Mario this time. See you in the next chapter! **_


	8. Hanging Out

_**Author's Note: Here is chapter 8, guys... and girls. I do have another story, it's on my account. I was planning on making a story on Mario, but I didn't like the plot. Well I did, but it was a little confusing, so I got rid of it. The story I made is called 'Hotel Fazbear'. I'm not going to explain it to you, just read the storyline. I still have a cold, just saying. This chapter does contain a lot of talking. Anyways, back to the story.**_

**Chapter 8 – Hanging Out**

High school had just ended as the bell rang. Chica walked outside of the school when she tripped and landed on her stomach. She did cry in pain because her arm still hurts.

"How was your trip again?" Springtrap asked.

"I think she's enjoying it." Goldie answered the question as he and Springtrap both high fived.

"Why don't you two just leave her alone?" Foxy said as he walked towards them.

"Oh look, it's the gay fox. Let's not talk to him."

Springtrap nodded and kicked Chica's arm and left with Goldie beside him. Chica screamed as Springtrap kicked her arm. She also started to tear up as Foxy went up to her.

"I think your arms getting worse. I'll help you up."

He then helped her up as her legs were shaking a little, feeling a little pain in her arm.

"Can you drive?"

"No, my arm is not that strong."

"I guess we'll have to take the bus then."

"But what about my car?"

"I can't drive and your arm hurts."

"Can I at least try to drive?"

"Fine, just be careful. I don't want to have a car crash."

"D-don't say that."

"Why."

"I get memories when I hear those words, especially the word... you know."

"Oh..."

They both then walked to Chica's car. Foxy was in the passenger's seat while Chica in the driver's trying to drive. It was a little slow but they managed to get there.

"Here we are."

"This is your house?" Chica asked.

"Yep. Come inside, my dad probably won't mind."

They both then got out of the car and headed inside Foxy's house. He then searched for his house keys and found it. He turned the keys and opened the door and yelled.

"DAD I'M HOME!" Foxy yelled.

"OK. DINNER'S ALMOST READY BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE!"

"OK DAD!"

"Anyways, let's go to my room, shall we?"

"Sure, I guess."

They both headed to Foxy's room and opened the door. It was not too big, not too small, just an average size room.

"Welcome to my bedroom, make yourselves comfortable."

"You have a comic book collection?" She said as she picked up one of the comics, looking at the cover.

"Yep. I have a lot more in my closet. I also used to play baseball." Foxy then grabbed a baseball glove and put it on.

"Hmm... interesting." Chica then put the comic book back inside a box of comics.

"So... what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... do you have chess?"

"Yeah; why?"

"I haven't played it in a long time."

"Ok then. Do you want to be white or?"

"Sure. I see you want me to go first."

"Heh, ladies first right?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Foxy then opened a drawer and searched for the chess game. He then pulled it out and opened the box. Foxy then set the pieces in the right order as Chica started to move her pawn.

_30 Minutes Later..._

"Checkmate!" Chica yelled.

Foxy then looked for any surroundings from his king. Yep, he was definitely trapped. He then sighed in defeat.

"Looks like you win. You're really good at this."

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"FOXY, DINNER'S READY!"

"I'M COMING DAD!"

"You want to come?"

"Sure, maybe I'll eat some too."

They both then walked downstairs and saw his dad setting the plates down.

"Who's this Foxy? Is it your girlfriend?"

"N-no, she's just my friend." He said blushing a little as Chica also blushed a little.

"Ok then. I got to go. Make sure to clean the dishes."

"Yeah dad."

He then walked outside as Foxy and Chica started eating. There was a lot of silence between the two. All they can hear were chewing on the food. After they finished eat, Chica thanked him.

"Thank you for the dinner, Foxy."

"No problem." He said as he picked up his plate.

He then headed to the sink and started cleaning his plate.

"Do you need any help?" Chica asked.

"Yeah sure."

They both washed their own dishes with another silence. After they finished cleaning the dishes and the table, they went back upstairs to do something. They don't know what to do so they played another game of chess but this time, Foxy won. For about 30 minutes, they chatted for a while, sitting on beanbag chairs.

_8:30 PM..._

It was time for Chica to go and they both had a great time today but it has to end.

"I got to go Foxy. It's getting late."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow, I guess."

Foxy leaded Chica to the front door and waved at each other. Chica did have trouble again but she got used to it. Meanwhile, Foxy was at home lying on his bed, in thought.

"Maybe I do like her... maybe love her? I guess I do love her... and she does look beautiful." Foxy thought.

"I have to tell her someday, but I can't. She'll hate me if I tell her that. I hope she knows my feelings for her... and I hope she likes me."

Foxy then sighed as he went to bed. He turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, ready for another day.

_End of Chapter 8_

_**Author's Note: What did I tell you? It contains a lot of talking. This is also 5 pages long because of the chatting and/or spaces too. I've started the beginning a few days ago, but I didn't finished it. So now it was time for me to type or finish it. See you in the next chapter!**_


	9. Cloth Shopping

_**Author's Note: Chapter 9 complete. Now I have something special for the next chapter. So stay tuned for chapter 10 very soon. I'll probably upload it on Wednesday or Thursday. If you don't know the only hint I have is in this chapter. Actually... I may upload chapter 10 on the 10**__**th**__** of April. Yeah I'll do that. I am excited to write the 10**__**th**__** chapter. **_

**Chapter 9 – Cloth Shopping **

Chica finally arrived at school. She was a bit late though, but not too late. She was about to sat down when Goldie moved her chair back which she falls back sitting down.

"Wow this chicken is a smart*ss." Springtrap, Goldie and everyone else laughed at her.

She just ignored them and sat down retrieving the chair back. She waited for the teacher to come until the announcements came on.

_Good morning students! Today's announcements we have are... Track and Field! Remember to practice you're 800 metre dash, especially the Shot Put, and Long Jumps. Another announcement is... Music club meeting today at 12:00 AM, for music club only! Let's see what other announcements are... blah, blah, blah... oh yes. In three weeks we will have... Prom Night! That's right everybody. Remember to dress appropriate for all Grade 12 students and don't forget to have a prom with you. The Prom Night will be in 3 weeks starting at 6:00 PM sharp. That is all for today._

Chica wasn't surprised or excited for prom night. Nobody was going to ask her to be his prom... or so she thought. Most people are going to have proms except her? She doesn't know yet. She then realized that there was only one person.

"He probably does not want me to be his prom. If I tell him that he'll hate me." Chica thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Foxy wasn't paying attention to the teacher, he was in deep thought.

"No she'll hate me if I ask her to be my prom. I just hope she likes me." He thought.

"Foxy!"

"Huh. What?"

"What's -2+4(squared)-9(squared) + (-7+3)?" The teacher asked.

"Uh... uh..."

"Come on, don't be shy."

"Um..."

"-71"

"Correct, Sam. You were a little slow, Foxy. You need to pick up the paste."

The teacher then asked another math question as Foxy listened to him this time. He nearly forgot what he was talking about. At lunch, Foxy and Chica were talking when Foxy asked about something.

"Hey Chica?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited about the Prom?"

"No, not really. No one's going to ask me to be his prom. I guess I'll just sit down and watch everyone dance."

"Maybe I can ask her to be my prom. I'll tell her at the prom." Foxy thought.

"Oh... ok then."

_3:00 PM..._

High school ended as Chica went to her car. She decided to go to her favourite shopping mall to buy a dress. After all, she did need to look nice at the prom. Though, no one was going to ask her so she just wanted to look nice. She did have other dresses, but it didn't look nice or it doesn't fit. When she arrived, she couldn't find a spot to park on. A few minutes later, she finally found a spot and parked there. She then got out and walking inside.

"Hmm... where can I find a perfect dress?" She asked herself.

She then found a store and walked inside. She looked around and saw a bunch of clothes, formal, shoes, jackets, etc. On the right side of her, was a counter for the customers to pay. The cashier was reading a magazine when Chica asked her a question.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a dress that suits me?"

"Why yes, follow me." The cashier said.

Chica followed her as she went to the backroom. As she opened the door, Chica looked around the place. There were a lot more clothes than she expected.

"Let's see here... no, no, no... Ah hah! How about this?"

"Hmm... nah, I have that already"

"What about this?"

"Too... pinkish."

"Hmm... follow me. I think I have the perfect one for you." Chica followed her again as she opened another door.

"How about this one? The colour suits you."

"It looks... perfect. How much is it?" Chica said as she looked at the dress.

"$170.35"

"Oh, ok then."

They both then walked back to the counter as she bought the dress. Chica then left the store as she looked at the dress. The dress was a yellow dress with a black belt along with orange heels. She then walked back to her car and drove home. Chica promised herself to keep the dress clean and safe for the prom. She then tried it out. She did could have tried it in the change room, but she immediately wanted to but it.

"Please fit, please fit." She then opened her eyes and looked at the mirror.

"It looks great on me. I just hope he likes it." She thought sadly.

She then changed back to her normal outfit and decided to make dinner. She then got the ingredients and make pizza as her choice. Sh was in the middle of cooking when her phone vibrated. Chica grabbed her phone and it had 1 message. The text was from Foxy.

"_What r u doing right now?"_

"Making dinner. R u bored?"

"_Yeah. I have nothing to do._

"Ttyl. Don't want my pizza to be burnt."

"_K then, bye!"_

"Bye!"

Chica then got back to making per pizza. After a few minutes, she ate her pizza while watching TV. There was nothing else on so she watched Walking Dead.

_11:00 PM..._

Chica then got on her bed and turned off her lamp. She didn't sleep for about 5 minutes. She was in deep thought.

"I wish he knows how I feel about him." She then sighed and tried to sleep. She slept well, no nightmares, no sound, just dark and quiet.

_End of Chapter 9_

_**Author's Note: Almost there people! Gotta wait for 2 days till it comes out. I'm still excited to write it. My head wants to spill it out already, but I don't want to spoil it until the next chapter. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. I may do 2 more (Including the tenth) chapters. It's almost complete, but I'm not 100% sure if I want to do more chapters. See you in the next chapter! **_


	10. Prom Night

_**Author's Note: It's finally here, everybody. I had this idea when I was eating dinner on Monday. I may do 11 chapters. I'm still not sure. Don't forget that the FNaF movie has been confirmed. I've also had this idea about having Christmas on this story, but I don't know if I want to add it or not. Anyways, here we go!**_

**Chapter 10 – Prom Night**

It has been three weeks and tomorrow was prom night. Chica was a little nervous about it. She was afraid Goldie and Springtrap were going to ruin her dress. She didn't want it to break and have stains in it. Foxy was also nervous. He was afraid she was going to reject him. He still wishes she knows how he feels about her.

"Ok class, see you tomorrow. Remember to finish your homework." Freddy said.

Chica then walked out of the classroom to her next class when she got kicked on the stomach. She dropped her stuff and fell down holding onto her stomach. She started to cry.

"What's the matter? It's just a hand. How can you be so weak from a hand?" Springtrap asked.

"You sure are a weak chicken." Goldie said.

"Hey you two, leave her alone."

"Oh look, it's the chicken's boyfriend."

"H-he's not my boyfriend." Chica said as she started to blush.

"Yeah right."

Foxy then shoved them away and helped Chica up. He then looked at Goldie and Springtrap.

"I don't like you doing this. What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. She looks so ugly... and stupid."

"That's not nice." Chica said as she was still holding onto her stomach.

"Whatever. Let's go Goldie." They both then left.

Foxy and Chica left to their second period classes. They both didn't talk to each other, but why? They both don't know why they didn't respond. They were kinda nervous to talk.

_The Next Day | 5:45 PM..._

Foxy was getting ready for the prom tonight. He was nervous about asking her. He then straightened his bowtie as he looked at the mirror.

"I hope I look handsome to her... and accept my offer." He then walked out of his house and waited for the bus.

_Chica's House..._

Chica was putting on her dress, also getting ready for the prom. She just wishes somebody would ask her to be his prom. She then looked at the mirror in thought.

"I wish I look nice to him. Oh sh*t, what if HE asks me? I'm so nervous." Her eyes widen at the thought. She was nervous... extremely nervous.

"Oh sh*t, I'm going to be late." She then ran to the door and drove to the school.

_Fazbear High School | 6:00 PM..._

Foxy finally made it to the school on time. A lot of people were at the prom and was excited about it too. There was a bunch of people walking inside the school. He was nervous about the prom. It was his first time, of course. Chica had also made it to the school on time. She was kinda nervous because she thought that Foxy was going to ask her. She still thought she wasn't going to be anyone's prom.

Foxy then walked inside and looked around the place. It has foods, music, beverages, and decorations. He then saw Goldie and Springtrap walking towards him. He got annoyed and walked away from them. Chica then walked inside and saw Foxy walking away from Goldie and Springtrap. She then ran to Foxy.

"Hi Foxy."

"Oh... hi Chica."

"You look really nice." Chica then covered her mouth, shocked at what she just said.

"Oh, well thank you I guess... you looks nice too."

"Thank you..."

"Chica... I know no one's going to ask you to be his prom, so I'm just saying... you wouldn't mind dancing with me do you?"

"N-no, not at all." She said nervously.

They both then walked to an empty spot and started dancing. Chica then felt something strange inside her. She felt like it was her chance to tell him her feelings for him.

"Well this is awkward isn't?"

"Yeah I guess so... hey Foxy, can I tell you something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well... we've been friends for a while and you're really nice to me. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that- FOXY LOOK OUT!" She then cut herself off.

Foxy then turned around when Goldie spilled juice above his head. His suit was almost soaking wet. Chica was shocked about this.

"Are you ok, Foxy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit wet."

"What about your shirt? You have nothing else to wear."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"You sure? Maybe you should've brought a new shirt next time."

"Chica I'll be fine ok, just calm down."

"Anyways, as I was saying... I just wanted to-" Then Goldie stopped her by pouring out the whole juice bowl on her. Chica was surprised by this.

"Chica... are you alright." Foxy asked.

"No... I hate them. There ruining my life and my dress that I got a couple of weeks ago. Why does everyone hate me?"

"Chica... I do-" Chica then interrupted Foxy as she started to cry.

"Just leave me alone."

"Chica wait!" Foxy then chased after her as she ran out the door.

_End of Chapter 10_

_**Author's Note: Sorry I made this a bit short. The last chapter will be out (maybe) on Sunday so stay tuned for it. I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not. I am also sorry for uploading this late, I was busy. Chapter 2 for Hotel Fazbear will be out on Tuesday. I need some more time to make it. See you in the last chapter! **_


	11. Chica's Happiness (Ending)

_**Author's Note: The final chapter guys. I'm finally done this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for the late upload, was busy. Let me know if you want the prequel or sequel to this story (I do have ideas for it but it will take a while). I think that's all I have to say for this. Anyways, here we go. **_

**Chapter 11 – Chica's Happiness (Ending)**

Everyone stopped what they were doing. There was a complete silence. They all then glared at Goldie and Springtrap.

"What? I was just helping."

"I think you had enough making fun of her." A boy said.

"I agree. It's kinda getting annoying... and mean." Another boy said.

"Maybe you should apologize to her."

"Why? She's ugly and stupid."

"How would you feel if we bullied you?" Goldie thought for a moment then answered.

"I guess your right..."

Springtrap agreed with Goldie. They both then left the room to find Chica and Foxy.

_Hallway..._

Foxy was still chasing Chica as she was still crying. After a few minutes, Chica finally gave up running. She then sat down on a corner. She put her arms on her knees as she still cried. Chica looked away from Foxy as he walked towards her.

"Leave me alone, Foxy. No one loves me."

"No. I'm not leaving until you're happy. I want you to be happy."

"Well it's not going to help me be happy. You're just trying to cheer me up. I don't think anyone is going to love me."

"Look, your family still loves you. They will always be in your heart."

"Can you just leave me alone? I want some space, ok."

"Ok Chica. But before I leave, I want to tell you something..."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I love you."

Chica was surprised by his words. She felt happy inside her head. He actually loved her. She then smiled as Foxy realized this. She still had tears on her cheeks, but still smiled.

"I love you, too."

Foxy was also happy that she loved him. It was like his best day he ever had. They both then smiled at each other. They then leaned in closer as their lips met. The kiss felt amazing to them. They both then stopped to get some air. They then started kissing until they were interrupted by Goldie and Springtrap.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something to say."

"Back away, guys. I don't want her to be hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Do I even trust you?"

"Can you just move? I only want to talk to her."

"Fine. But if you do anything to her, I'll shove your head up your *ss."

"Ok, ok geez."

Foxy then moved Goldie's path. He then sat down in front of Chica.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what I did to you. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I lost my mind."

"Ok then, but I don't know if I trust your words."

"I'm being serious. Isn't that right Springtrap?"

"Yep. He's telling the truth."

"I guess I trust you then." Chica sigh before talking.

"Great. So... we cool now?"

"Sure, I guess."

The four then walked back to the room they were in before. Goldie and Springtrap saw everyone smiling at them. The teacher did saw this, but he was happy he did the right thing.

_Two Days Later..._

Goldie and Springtrap were leaning on a wall by the principal's office. They didn't know why they were there. They were only told to head to the principal's office. They both waited until they heard the door open. It was the principal. He then led both of them inside his office and sat down in front of the desk.

"The teacher told me everything about what you did 2 days ago. I know you did the right thing but I'm afraid I'm going to suspend you for 2 weeks. However, I'm going to drop your suspension just because what you did was wrong. So that means that you will be suspended for a week. That is all."

Goldie and Springtrap didn't answer. All they did was nod in a reply. The principal then lead both of them outside and closed the door. They weren't happy that they were suspended but at least their suspension was dropped to 1 week. They both then met Foxy and Chica at the hallway, talking. Goldie and Springtrap joined their chat.

"What happened back there?" Foxy asked.

"Springtrap and I got suspended, but not that long. It's only a week." Goldie answered.

"Oh, ok. Did he do anything else?"

"No, just a week of suspension."

Foxy nodded then heard the bell rang. Goldie and Springtrap waved goodbye as Foxy and Chica waved back. Now it was just Foxy and Chica.

"Well, I better get going. See ya." Foxy was about to leave when Chica stopped him.

"Wait!" Foxy turned around.

"I know it's only a few weeks till high school over, but I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me. I'm glad that were friends with them."

"No problem. I just don't like people getting hurt, especially you."

Chica smiled at Foxy. He also smiled back. They both leaned over for a kiss. That lasted it for about 5 seconds. They then hugged each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then let go and waved goodbye. It's obvious that Chica was happy, extremely happy. She finally has the person she loves, no more pain, having more friends, and most of all, no more being bullied. Hopefully, she will start a new life. Have a job, get married, have kids, and of course, happy about her life. She still missed her family, but at least she has a new and better life.

_The End_

_**Author's Note: And that concludes the last chapter. Again, hope you enjoyed this story. I will continue my other story. I may make a new one, but I'll have to think of ideas. I do know that FNaF 4 is confirmed, it's the last game too! I know some people may be sad because it is over, but at least Scott made it... reminds me of a quote. It says, "Don't cry because it's over, be happy because it happened." This quote is by Dr. Seuss. And yet again, please let me know if you want a sequel, maybe a prequel. That's all I got to say. I'll see you guys (and girls) soon! **_


End file.
